Joey and Mai
by mizYugioh
Summary: Mai has no one to spend Christmas with. Joey can solve that problem...
1. Default Chapter

On Christmas Eve every one was celebrating except Mai. She was alone this christmas. Her mom was out on a buisiness trip and her dad was probably out drunk. "I don't feel like going anywhere doing anything except maybe...naw." She was watching the news. "The top five duelist are Yugi Motu, Jow Wheeler, Mai, Valentine, and Bandit Keith." *Joe?* She thought. . "I wonder what he's doing." She decicded to take a walk just to ease things off her mind.  
  
Mean while Joey was putting up the Christmas lights. "Grrr... these...stupid...ow! Lights. I'm Taking a drive over to the Gift shop mom!" "Okay don't be late!" "Joey got in the car and drove about two miles before coming to a dumb blonde he almost hit. "Huh? Mai is that you?" Hearing his voice made her feel funny at most times but it was an exception this time since she didn't have anyone else to talk to. "Hey Joseph...nice meeting you here." He hated it when she called him that. "Yeah just picking up a light detangler, that is if I can find one. "Well you found her!" "Huh?" "Me, you idiot! I-can-untangle-them!" Speaking as though he didn't understand english. "Okay, but I'm tellin' ya', those lights will eat you alive."   
  
In the Car Mai said, "Can I ask you something?" That look on her face made Joey squeemish. "What?" " Who are you enjoying Christmas with?" "Huh? My Mom and sister are over and my dad's out buying presents so, thats kinda who I stayin' wit'." "Can I come?" "What? You? Come over to my house? * Don't make a fool of yourself now Joseph. Ah! Called my self by my real name!* Uh sure! If that's alright wit your folks." "Who cares! My mom's on a buisness trip in San Diego, California and My dad's PROBABLY OUT WITH SOME WHORE!" "Jeese! You don't have to yell about it!" "Sorry. It's just that I've never really...spent christmas-" "With your whole family before." "Huh? I thought you said-" "My parents were divorced for some time now and...they want to get together this christmas and I'm not sure if it's gonna work out." "I'm sorry-" "Don't be. So, enough about me what's been goin on in your life?"   
  
When he came to the gift shop he said, "You coming in?" "No..I'll just stay out here." "Okay." Inside he bought a gift for Mai. (How sweet! Oh! Back to the story!) It was a golden necklace with her birthstone inside of a heart pindent. (Wonder how he knew her birthday.) "Ah yes. Back agian Mr. Wheeler?" "Yea- how do you know my name?." "Never mind that." The clerk looked at the gift Joey had his hands. "Who's this for? Mom, sister, cousin,-" "Ahem." He nodded his head in the direction of the red convertible parked outside. "Oh! She's a beauty. Where'd you meet her?" "You know the card game called Duel Monsters right?" "Yes, yes I see." "Well I met her on the boat on the way to the island." "Oh? That's the same way I met my wife." "AH! You mean you were on the boat?" "I'm afraid so. Take a good look at me." Joe looked at the clerk like he was having eye problems. "Hmm... nope I don't really recognize you...hey wait... your one of the security guards on the boat!" "Correcto-mundo! That boat will do something to ya', I don't know what either but it can do wonders for some one's life. You might even end up marrying her!" When Joey heard that he paid for the gift and came out of the store with his mouth wide open welcoming a fly. "Ahh... Maybe he's just nuts...nah."  
  
"What was that all about?" "Uh...nothing! Nothing at all. Just picking up a present for someone." *I wonder who it's for. Me? Mai Valentine? Hottest Girl on Earth? Nah! But then he could have gotten one for me. Could he? Stop thinking like that!*   
  
so, hows that? Stupid, funny? E-mail me at misscjc81690@yahoo.com for a review! 


	2. Visiting

When Joe and Mai Got to his House they were greeted By his mom and sister. "Hello. What's your name?" "Uh...Mai. Mai Valentine." "Nice to meet you. Psst...Joe!" His mom whispered. "Where'd you meet her?" Looking at him Slyly. "Mom! Stop askin' questions!" "Well excuse me Joseph!" "I hate that name! Call me Joey!" "Huh?"   
*His family is so...so...funny and yet there're all kind. Why does he ever feel left out? I wish I could have a family like him.* "You all seem to be nice people." "What do you expect Mai? Just because my mom and dad don't live together dosen't mean our family is broken apart." She started to sniff signaling to Joe that she was hurt by what he said. "Mai? What's-" "I'm sorry. I get like this at times and I can't control it. "I'm sorry Mai." Joey's mother exclaimed. "I din't want to make you feel like this. Doesn't Joey love you?" Mai looked at Joe who was still trying to get the lights untangled "Stupid lights!" One of them snapped off. "Great!" He then looked at Mai and smiled his famous grin. "Don't you?" His mother went on. Of course Joey couldn't hear the two talking. He was occupied at the moment. "I...I..." "I understand Mai." Mai looked at his mom like she was crazy. But she knew what was going on. So she just smiled and went on about her night.  
After all of the excitement the family ate dinner and got STUFFED! Then it was time to go visit Yugi, Tea, Bakura, and Tristan. " I'm going over to Yugi's and see what their doin'. You comin'?" His said in his native tongue which was of course english, but he spoke like was from the MAFIA. I don't know the reason why either. But hey! You gotta love 'em! (here I go talking like him.) "Yeah I mean if that's alright with you." Speakin like she was a prep. "Cool...uh Mai?" "What?" "Your sitting on my keys." She looked down to see them up under her. "Oh! Sorry-..."   
On the way over Joe stopped at a cemetary. "What are we doing here?" Mai questioned. " My grandma died shortly after my sister's surgery He he...funny though. She didn't really care if our family was together or apart. She said 'You don't have to be together to be a family. It matters only if the distacne between you and your sister are strong enough to make the two come together into one. Then and only then will you be united as one." "That's...really...Can you write that down?" He looked and laughed. "Hey! Hey what is so funny?" "You actually have a heart don't you Mai?" "What? Of course I have a heart...I just thought that what your grandma said was...really sweet and inspiring." Oh, really. Well we otta be going." "Yeah. I'll be there in a sec'." "Okay." Joe hopped in the car and turned the radio on. "Bu bop bu dut da yeah yeah yeah...alright!" Joe sung. Mai sat on the ground and startyed to be nostalgic of all of the times she encountered Joey and his friends. "Hey Mai you comin'?" "Hold your horses!" 


End file.
